


in the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold...

by shelbytommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mermaids, Short, and listening to sad music, i was looking at mermaid stuff ok, it's short and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelbytommo/pseuds/shelbytommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically just short and not so sweet<br/>it's sad<br/>but i like it <br/>title from never let me go by florence + the machine</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohboylondon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohboylondon/gifts).



> In early mythology, mermaids were depicted as playful creatures. They would often pull fishermen into the water, oblivious of the difference of men and mer. They would drag them deep into the waters; they wanted to play, and what they end up doing is something much grave..

Harry had accidentally fallen asleep in his boat while out on the sea, which caused him to drift off into unknown waters. When he woke he was still in a daze, not exactly frightened but confused. All he could see for miles and miles was the deep blue ocean and the sky above him. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking out as far as he could to try and see if land was near. 

All the while, a young little merman (Louis was his name) was curiously watching from a few feet below the water. This human boy is gorgeous, he thought. He wondered if maybe he would like to play? Chasing fish and making necklaces of shells got a tad boring when being alone. And this boy looked so friendly and pretty.. 

He cautiously swam close to the top, surfacing with a small splash. Harry flinched and looked over the edge of the boat he was nearest to. “W-what was that? Probably just a fish..” He muttered to himself. He took the risk of standing up in the boat to stretch because his limbs were so tired and sore. Louis swam a bit closer, unsure of how to approach him. Maybe.. I’ll just pull him in by surprise? 

Louis hummed happily to himself. Yes! He could just leap up, pull the boy down with him and then they could play forever and Louis could pinch his cheeks and his eyes would crinkle when he told the boy how cute he was. Louis couldn’t wait a second longer and jumped out of the water slightly, grabbing the boy by his wrist and pulling him into the water.

But he didn’t hear the mangled, fearful cry as Harry was plunged into the deep. 

Harry was still screaming, his lungs filled with water and he choked, tried to kick up to get air but it was too late, he’d sucked in too much water. His mouth hung open, eyes glazed and milky like marbles as the last tiny little bubbles of air escaped his lips and bounced to the surface. 

“I’m Louis! What’s your-” Louis’ voice caught in his throat when he turned around to see the boy. His eyes were wide open and it was almost scary. He didn’t even blink. He tried shaking his wrist but the boy’s body was limp and didn’t even react. “H-hello?” Louis stuttered with a scared expression on his young face. “Please wake up, I just wanted to play!” 

Louis started to cry then, shaking the boy and hugging him and utterly sobbing “I’m so sorry! I j-just wanted to p-play! Please wake up!” He kept shouting that over and over and over until his voice was no more than a hoarse whisper. 

“Wake up..”

Louis whimpered one last time before he gave up. He held the lifeless body of the boy in his arms, swimming down towards the lonely coral reef where he lived. He hastily picked seaweed and sea flowers and arranged them around the boy. He closed his eyelids and now it only looked as if he was sleeping. But his skin was already turning cold and white and his lips a pale purple. Louis wept as he leaned forward and kissed the boy’s forehead.

“I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s said that these waters are now haunted by a siren who is grieved and emits sadness from it’s songs. Any fisherman who hear his chilling voice are said to become overwhelmed with grief and throw themselves overboard, and drown. It’s said this poor creature died of heartbreak, from reason which we can’t understand..


End file.
